Integrated circuits including power transistors such as power MOSFETs (Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistors) typically include a cell array of MOSFETs. Some power semiconductor devices also include capacitors having large capacitances.
According to known concepts planar capacitors are arranged on a semiconductor chip. Improved integration schemes of capacitors in a power semiconductor device are desirable.